Laughter is the best medicine
by FireFox Unlimited
Summary: Just a simple story that I need to write to get off my chest, if people want to read an OC story then come here when it's maybe a couple chapters in; if not oh well. also the chapter/story may change every now and then bcz i can/want to


**Disclaimer - Getting this out of the way now so don't expect another one but, I do not own anything from bleach it belongs to tite kubo and I am making $0.00 profit from this story, as per all bleach stories i must insert here what I would do if I owned bleach(More episodes).**

 _Also extra warning that goes along with this story is prepare for broken bones galore and hilariously timed swearing because I have to earn that T-M rating somehow. Also for those of the few who are waiting for a new chapter of the tokyo ghoul story I am specifically writing this to hopefully get past the writer's block that I'm having with that series :( P.S i'm using the same oc name because i'm lazy and I'm not using my own american name for a japanese anime/manga; it's my name translated into japanese heh heh laziness_

* * *

Shen had a simple life. He would sit in his room all day on his laptop looking at memes only leaving to eat oShen had a simple life. He would sit in his room all day on his laptop looking at memes only leaving to eat or go to the bathroom as per the requirements to live. Tonight was going as usual where he was set up in his room. The sun had set a couple of hours ago and now Shen was getting ready to sleep. Today had been a good day for him thanks his mom had left him alone for most of it after she found him mumbling to himself about blood, but it was inconsequential to his life. As he was about to finally relax and go to sleep when he felt a light breeze. Although it was out of the ordinary for a window to be open Shen paid no mind to it and closed the window. As he crawled back into his bed a weight seemed to press on his body but it stayed quite weak as he sank into the memory foam. Suddenly, the weight from earlier increased tenfold and pinned Shen to the bed. His back exploded in pain then before his vision was entirely covered in blood. When the weight seemed to lessen Shen decided it was best to sit up and check his state of health. Overall he seemed fine other than being covered in blood but as soon as he saw his chest is when things got weird. Sticking out directly in the center of his chest was a two link chain that seemed to vanish into his chest cavity. Although that was inconsequential when he met the beast that was now in his room. It was a snake like creature with a white skull for a head in the shape of a wolf skull. It quickly lifted him up with it's lance like arms practically stabbing him in his arms. Any pain however became irrelevant when the aforementioned chain in Shen's chest practically screamed with pain. In that moment Shen looked down to see the the chain had somehow started eating itself. When the chains ended up finally disappearing a silence was found between the creature and Shen. Although mostly in shock the wolf snake was mostly surprised at how short the human's chain of fate was. It was a quick moment before the previous hole in Shen's chest exploded in size to take up about a third of his chest. Much to Shen's surprise he hadn't faded into death and felt almost no pain from the gaping hole where his lungs and heart used to be. Although it was quite calming to not be dead when Shen tried fixing his bedraggled hair with a hand he found a sticky white goop dripping from his eyes and mouth. In his shock Shen went to scream but it only went to accelerate the process leaving him with his mouth sealed off completely. His next few moments were filled with pure terror as the slime slipped over his eyes and what felt like the rest of his head, drowning him in darkness. As the gel started hardening quickly a few hairline cracks formed allowing Shen to have some sense of sight. When the glare faded away from the sudden intrusion of light Shen found that his new mask was featureless and sadly mouthless. When he decided he wanted to get up Shen found the creature that attacked him was dead on the floor. Instinctively Shen went to bite into the monster and in shock his mouth opened allowing him to quickly consume the thing entirely whole. With that Shen found himself succumbing to the immediate happiness and strength he found from eating him. His happiness was short lived however when he was suddenly blasted through the wall in his room. When Shen got back up and stood in the crater he was now in he found himself face to face with a random person in black robes. As Shen was preparing himself to bolt as far as he could the man spoke up, "Alright you miserable hollow it's time to end this so out of courtesy, any last words?" Of course the man had to make that joke since he obviously didn't have a mouth so Shen decided to play along and shrugged at the man in the most calm way he could. It was obviously a perplexing site to see a hollow at such a low stage of evolution to have such intelligence but in the end it had little consequence since this Hollow had no easily accessible weaponry, let alone a mouth. Shen's eyes widened in surprise when the man was suddenly behind him and trying to cut through his head with a katana. Luckily, his mask practically grabbed the sword leaving it there for him to take. When Shen eventually tore the sword out of the robed man's grasp for himself it practically froze him. As Shen quickly dispatched of him with a quick gut stab the instincts once again took over and he ate him. As soon as Shen confirmed he was allowed some reprieve he found himself practically tearing a curtain of time and space open. He quickly stepped through the tear for he felt an unspoken power within. When Shen fell through to the other side he was met with a grand forest and a grand group of what he presumed where other hollows. Luckily, he had found a use for the man since he found out what happened to him in the end. As the adrenaline surged through Shen from his fight earlier he decided to find out what the other hollows were doing. In his curiosity he found himself among a mob of them clearly trying to eat each other. Luckily, he was able to avoid most attacks until there were only about twenty of the practically supercharged hollows and himself. When one of the bigger hollows bolted for him he decided to follow his brethren and joined in using the katana to separate pieces of it and gradually eat it alive. In the end Shen was able to make it out of his first fight unscathed and feasting upon another of his kind. This battle arena lasted for a good couple of hours until Shen was left in a standoff between a hollow about six times his size. Throughout the endeavor Shen's body itself had practically saved him on multiple occasions. One of those such times was merely but a moment ago when the same hollow had tried tearing through his face with it's beastly claws. In pure luck his purely white skin which had developed over the fight instead of being torn asunder by the claw it had gripped onto it allowing Shen r go to the bathroom as per the requirements to live. Tonight was going as usual where he was set up in his room. The sun had set a couple of hours ago and now Shen was getting ready to sleep. Today had been a good day for him thanks his mom had left him alone for most of it after she found him mumbling to himself about blood, but it was inconsequential to his life. As he was about to finally relax and go to sleep when he felt a light breeze. Although it was out of the ordinary for a window to be open Shen paid no mind to it and closed the window. As he crawled back into his bed a weight seemed to press on his body but it stayed quite weak as he sank into the memory foam. Suddenly, the weight from earlier increased tenfold and pinned Shen to the bed. His back exploded in pain then before his vision was entirely covered in blood. When the weight seemed to lessen Shen decided it was best to sit up and check his state of health. Overall he seemed fine other than being covered in blood but as soon as he saw his chest is when things got weird. Sticking out directly in the center of his chest was a two link chain that seemed to vanish into his chest cavity. Although that was inconsequential when he met the beast that was now in his room. It was a snake like creature with a white skull for a head in the shape of a wolf skull. It quickly lifted him up with it's lance like arms practically stabbing him in his arms. Any pain however became irrelevant when the aforementioned chain in Shen's chest practically screamed with pain. In that moment Shen looked down to see the the chain had somehow started eating itself. When the chains ended up finally disappearing a silence was found between the creature and Shen. Although mostly in shock the wolf snake was mostly surprised at how short the human's chain of fate was. It was a quick moment before the previous hole in Shen's chest exploded in size to take up about a third of his chest. Much to Shen's surprise he hadn't faded into death and felt almost no pain from the gaping hole where his lungs and heart used to be. Although it was quite calming to not be dead when Shen tried fixing his bedraggled hair with a hand he found a sticky white goop dripping from his eyes and mouth. In his shock Shen went to scream but it only went to accelerate the process leaving him with his mouth sealed off completely. His next few moments were filled with pure terror as the slime slipped over his eyes and what felt like the rest of his head, drowning him in darkness. As the gel started hardening quickly a few hairline cracks formed allowing Shen to have some sense of sight. When the glare faded away from the sudden intrusion of light Shen found that his new mask was featureless and sadly mouthless. When he decided he wanted to get up Shen found the creature that attacked him was dead on the floor. Instinctively Shen went to bite into the monster and in shock his mouth opened allowing him to quickly consume the thing entirely whole. With that Shen found himself succumbing to the immediate happiness and strength he found from eating him. His happiness was short lived however when he was suddenly blasted through the wall in his room. When Shen got back up and stood in the crater he was now in he found himself face to face with a random person in black robes. As Shen was preparing himself to bolt as far as he could the man spoke up, "Alright you miserable hollow it's time to end this so out of courtesy, any last words?" Of course the man had to make that joke since he obviously didn't have a mouth so Shen decided to play along and shrugged at the man in the most calm way he could. It was obviously a perplexing site to see a hollow at such a low stage of evolution to have such intelligence but in the end it had little consequence since this Hollow had no easily accessible weaponry, let alone a mouth. Shen's eyes widened in surprise when the man was suddenly behind him and trying to cut through his head with a katana. Luckily, his mask practically grabbed the sword leaving it there for him to take. When Shen eventually tore the sword out of the robed man's grasp for himself it practically froze him. As Shen quickly dispatched of him with a quick gut stab the instincts once again took over and he ate him. As soon as Shen confirmed he was allowed some reprieve he found himself practically tearing a curtain of time and space open. He quickly stepped through the tear for he felt an unspoken power within. When Shen fell through to the other side he was met with a grand forest and a grand group of what he presumed where other hollows. Luckily, he had found a use for the man since he found out what happened to him in the end. As the adrenaline surged through Shen from his fight earlier he decided to find out what the other hollows were doing. In his curiosity he found himself among a mob of them clearly trying to eat each other. Luckily, he was able to avoid most attacks until there were only about twenty of the practically supercharged hollows and himself. When one of the bigger hollows bolted for him he decided to follow his brethren and joined in using the katana to separate pieces of it and gradually eat it alive. In the end Shen was able to make it out of his first fight unscathed and feasting upon another of his kind. This battle arena lasted for a good couple of hours until Shen was left in a standoff between a hollow about six times his size. Throughout the endeavor Shen's body itself had practically saved him on multiple occasions. One of those such times was merely but a moment ago when the same hollow had tried tearing through his face with it's beastly claws. In pure luck his purely white skin which had developed over the fight instead of being torn asunder by the claw it had gripped onto it allowing Shen to cut off a hand. Now in almost perfect synchronisation the two charged at each other. Shen dropped the sword and met the hollow in the contest of power when the gripped each other's hands and tried to push the other into the sand. Amongst the rage the two hollows were unable to notice that they were practically fusing. In a last ditch effort Shen stopped his push and opened his mouth. When the other hollow felt the strength failure he tried to take advantage by driving Shen int the ground. He however didn't notice the gaping maw in front of him and practically dived headfirst into shen's toothless mouth. The struggle lasted for a few more moments before the huge hollow was consumed. When Shen tried getting up from his sitting position he practically exploded in pain everywhere and immediately blacked out.

* * *

 _There we go all done for first chapter post revision and now I can rest happy since this did end up being my original idea so the next chapter might come out soon_


End file.
